falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Tulsi Gabbard
Tulsi Gabbard is a Falleen politician, military veteran, and member of parliament for the Popular Republican Movement. She previously served as the Falleen Foreign Secretary in the First and Second Cabinets of Willy Brandt until her resignation. She became a high-profile figure in PRM for her work in the Foreign Office, which includes her attempts to normalize Falleentium's relationship with Vanossium, and for pushing for the addition of a judiciary body in the Nilira Alliance. Politics Tulsi Gabbard is known for her non-interventionist policies and promotion of world peace. A former member of the now-defunct Liberal Socialist Workers Party, she is among PRM's more leftist elements - though not a member of the left-wing "Activist" faction. As Foreign Secretary Tulsi Gabbard did a great deal of work to de-escalate global tensions and promote peace and human rights during her ongoing tenure as Secretary of Foreign Affairs. The Fadrid Summit Gabbard was the representative of Falleentium in the Fadrid Summit - the first diplomatic meeting between Vanossium and Falleentium since the latter placed sanctions on the former in a previous administration. She attempted to convince the Vanossian delegation to hold a referendum in Naorlum to definitively determine whether the people of the region wanted independence. However, the talks ended up falling through as the United Republic of Caornum-Naorlum Civil War ceasefire deteriorated and the Vanossian deleation withdrew from the talks. Nilira Alliance Judiciary Though many members of the Nilira Alliance were skeptical of adding a judicial branch to the alliance, Gabbard convinced the entire alliance to create a very basic judiciary that would protect the most basic human rights of citizens of all Nilira Alliance members. A commission was formed from delegates of all member nations to delineate the basic human rights that would be protected by the court, however their work has stalled due to the outbreak of war with the Red Federation in December of 577AER. The Velázquez-Gabbard Agreement and Resignation As the World War against the Red Federation continued in late 578, Vanossium had soundly defeated the URCN by intervening on the behalf of the Naorlum separatists while the Nilira Alliance was too pre-occupied to intervene. Their were fears that Vanossium would brazenly expand and annex lands while the rest of the world was too wrapped up to do anything about it. Secretary Gabbard found herself contacting Vanossium again via a series of back-and-forth telegrams to try to work out a peace arrangement in the URCN Civil War that would be acceptable to the Nilira Alliance. This time, she was successful. The Velázquez-Gabbard Agreement was reached. The agreement ensured the independence of the successor states to the URCN - the Republic of Naorlum and the Republic of Caornum; secured the release of URCN officials taken as prisoners of war by Vanossium; and set up a four-year timeline for Vanossian troops to withdraw from the Caornum region. In exchange, Gabbard promised that Falleentium would recognize the Republic of Naorlum as a legitimate nation-state; refrain from admitting either Naorlum or Caornum into the Nilira Alliance; and cease economic sanctions against Vanossium and it's alliance, the Union of the West. The agreement received approval from the Chamber of Deputies but failed in the Imperial Senate, and Chancellor Brandt declined using his emergency powers to enact the bill himself. Gabbard harshly criticized the Imperial Senate for this decision, and decided that she had to resign.Category:The Imperial Constitution Category:The Popular Republican Movement